Renacer
by dixonreedus
Summary: Beth seguía con vida, ellos no lo sabían. Sus vidas continuaron pero pronto alguien volverá a reencontrarlos.
1. Introducción

_**NADA DE THE WALKING DEAD ME PERTENECE. **__**SALVO EL AMOR POR LA SERIE Y SUS PERSONAJES.**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**_

_RENACER_

El número de muertos los sobre pasaba significativamente. _Debían correr_. _Debían salvarse_.

_Él la dejó_. La recostó sobre el frío pavimento y se alejó. El dolor y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento no podían compararse a nada.

Ella la vio por última vez, se veía diferente. Esa niña a la que ella juró proteger había perdido su vida salvando a otros. _Ya nadie podía lastimarla_.

Ahora estaban a salvo. Encontraron una pequeña cabaña fuera de la ciudad lo suficientemente segura para que pasaran la noche. Nadie pronunció palabra alguna. _Demasiado dolor_.

Dos años habían pasado desde que algo dentro de él había muerto. Sabía que todos estaban felices en la nueva comunidad. Comida y agua, casas e iglesia, escuelas y huertos, jardines y plazas. Todo se encontraba asegurado por enormes murallas. _Pero él no era feliz, ya no podía sin ella_.

Luchó para mantenerse cuerdo. A ella no le hubiese gustado que bajara los brazos. La comunidad era buena para su familia pero a él le dolía el pensar que ella debía estar allí, que ella lo merecía más que nadie. Por eso se alejó. Salir de caza fue su mejor excusa para evitar a todos. Los amaba pero aún se sentía mejor fuera, en el bosque.

Ella se lamentó durante mucho tiempo. Se culpo y lloró. No le sorprendió ver su angustia. Él la había buscado cuando ella no lo había echo. Le había fallado. En ocasiones él la enfrento y así ella supo de sus sentimientos. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado, pero sabía que su pequeña hermana era la única que podía romper la inmensa muralla que rodeaba al cazador. Ella la recordaba continuamente. Había nombrado a su primera hija en su honor. _Siempre la amaría_.

...

Pudo oírlos. Aún podía. Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas que seguía viva pero las palabras no parecían venir a ella. _No podía moverse, no tenía fuerzas_. Los escucho despedirse. _Desesperación_. Lo escucho confesarse. _Lo amó_. La escucho pedir perdón. _Perdonó_.

Silencio. Gruñidos. Unas manos la rozaron. Una voz masculina le decía que estaría a salvo. _Paz_.


	2. Nuevo comienzo

_**NADA DE THE WALKING DEAD ME PERTENECE. **__**SALVO EL AMOR POR LA SERIE Y SUS PERSONAJES.**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**_

_RENACER_

Capítulo 1: _Nuevo comienzo_

Los escuchó hablar. La mayoría de las veces fue acerca de su salud, del milagro de su recuperación. Le habían disparado, lo recordaba muy bien. Dawn, el hospital, las tijeras, su grupo, el intercambio. Todo lo que había perdido por aquel arrebato a último momento. El después. Daryl y Maggie.

Despertó un día de primavera. Debió aprender muchas cosas. El hablar y el caminar fueron sus primeros objetivos pero rápidamente logró cumplirlos. Se unió a ellos.

El lugar donde se encontraban estaba amurallado. Era un complejo de casas de clase media alta llamado Colonia Mills y contaba con todas las comodidades. El jefe de la comunidad se llamaba Joseph y logró establecer un estricto régimen de trabajo donde cada miembro cumplía diferentes roles que permitieron el correcto funcionamiento del lugar. Ella siempre se mostró colaboradora, ellos la salvaron. Les debía su vida.

Beth se volvió importante. Todos la veían como un pequeño milagro dentro de un mundo en donde esa palabra ya no abundaba. Antonio y Luke fueron quienes la encontraron y notaron que aún vivía. Luke era el joven hijo de Joseph, y en poco tiempo se convirtió en un gran amigo para Beth. Antonio, por su parte, era un ex militar y estaba a cargo de la seguridad del lugar. Desde un principio mostró interés por ella. La salvó y acompañó en su recuperación. Cuidó de ella y le enseñó a mejorar sus técnicas de defensa. La incorporó y le dio un lugar dentro de la comunidad. Todos sabían que la amaba pero Beth aún no podía olvidar las palabras que pronunció el cazador cuando se despidió de ella. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que sería casi imposible volver a verlo. Reencontrarse con todos por segunda vez no era más que un sueño. Ahora esta era su familia y debía protegerlos.

Beth se desempeño como maestra ya que su afinidad con los niños no podía ocultarse. Además sorprendió a todos cuando les demostró lo buena tiradora que había resultado ser. En la prisión no pudo mostrar esa faceta pero ella sabía que podía pelear y proteger a los que amaba y ella realmente estaba feliz en su nuevo hogar.

...

—BETH, BETH — gritó Luke. Antonio llegó a la colonia con una niñita en brazos. Ella no superaba los tres años y fue encontrada en muy mal estado de salud. —Antonio necesita tu ayuda, vamos! — exclamó.

El ex militar ingresó a la casa que funcionaba como centro médico, el mismo que la albergó durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Beth quedó paralizada cuando vio a la pequeña. Anna, ese era su nombre. El Dr. Sean Murray revisó a la niña mientras ella lo ayudó a pedido de Antonio. Él confiaba en ella.

Anna se encontraba con un grave cuadro de desnutrición pero su mayor problema era la herida en su pierna derecha que le impedía caminar. Aún así el Dr. Murray se mostró positivo, ellos contaban con los insumos necesarios para aliviarla.

— Ella me recuerda a mi hija— dijo Antonio mientras miraba a la niña. —Cuando Sarah murió tenía su edad, estábamos solos y enfermó. Cuando vi a Anna no dude en traerla —dijo. — El día que la perdí me jure que nunca volvería a perder a nadie más — afirmó corriendo su vista a Beth.

La joven Greene pudo ver a aquel hombre, que se mostraba duro con el resto, caer ante ella en el dolor y la angustia. Beth se acerco y tomó su mano como una vez lo había echo con Daryl. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y le prometió que ella nunca los abandonaría. _No los dejaría solos._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que hayan disfrutado de la pequeña introducción y el primer capítulo. Sólo para dejar en claro algunas cuestiones de la historia, Antonio cuenta con una edad aproximada a los 35 años mientras que el buen amigo Luke tiene unos 19 años al igual que la Beth de esta humilde historia. Desde que ella fue dada por muerta por el grupo pasaron dos años, un año tardo en despertar y recuperarse y el otro en demostrar lo útil que seria en la comunidad. En ese segundo año forjó su amistad con Luke y Antonio. Anna aparece justo después y ella es la clave de esta historia. Que pasen un hermoso día. Espero actualizar pronto así que atentos!<em>


	3. Familia

_**NADA DE THE WALKING DEAD ME PERTENECE. **__**SALVO EL AMOR POR LA SERIE Y SUS PERSONAJES.**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN**_!

_RENACER_

_Capítulo 2: Familia_

Anna sanó, aunque no había pronunciado muchas palabras desde que fue encontrada, su fortaleza era enorme. Con su corta edad demostró ser una niñita muy valiente. El corazón de Beth no podía ser más feliz.

Luego de su salida del centro médico, la joven Greene fue quien se encargó de su cuidado. Ella visitaba continuamente la casa de Antonio ya que la niña quedo bajo su protección por decisión de Joseph. Ningún niño en la colonia se encontraba desprotegido, cada uno contaba con un guardián que era responsable de su bienestar.

El tiempo corrió muy rápido he hizo que los tres se volvieran uno sólo, _una familia_. Beth tomó la decisión de mudarse con ellos ya que le era cada vez más difícil dejar a la niña. Las lágrimas de Anna podían partir el corazón de cualquier persona pero Beth tenía la sensación de que había algo más profundo que las unía en este mundo. Anna la conmovía enormemente, ambas tenían una conexión muy especial.

La pequeña y Antonio fueron los responsables de cada sonrisa y momento de alegría de la joven Greene dentro de la Colonia Mills. Él demostró ser un buen padre para Anna y la niña parecía sentirse muy bien con su presencia. Había momentos en los que Beth no podía ignorar lo mucho en él que le recordaba a Daryl. Ambos parecían ser hombres duros, de pocas palabras pero cuando sus paredes caían no eran más que hombres protectores capaces de dar su vida por quien lo necesitara. Pero _Antonio la había salvado_.

Él se encontraba al mando de una misión en busca de suministros cuando la vio y se acercó a ella. Se encontraba cautivado por la belleza que irradiaba, aún recostada en ese sucio y abandonado pavimento. Mientras la miraba intrigado y atentó a cada rincón de su cuerpo pudo notar que ella continuaba con vida. Aún respiraba, se aferraba a la vida. Por un momento no pudo reaccionar. La joven tenía una herida en su cabeza, alguien le había disparado. El ex militar levantó a Beth con la misma dulzura que el cazador hizo cuando la tomó del hospital. Esta vez Antonio no lloraba, él sonreía. _ Beth estaba con vida y él se encargaría de que siguiera así._

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos. Se que los capítulos son cortos pero espero ser más extensa prontamente... Que tengan un buen comienzo de año...<em>


	4. Culpa

_**NADA DE THE WALKING DEAD ME PERTENECE. **__**SALVO EL AMOR POR LA SERIE Y SUS PERSONAJES.**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN**_!

_RENACER_

_Capítulo 3: Culpa_

Semanas habían pasado desde que dejaron a Beth. Él se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de salvarla. Aún no podía quitar de su mente el momento en el que esa policía le disparaba. Ni siquiera habían podido enterrarla porque debieron huir antes de poder hacerlo dejándola tendida en las cercanías de ese hospital del que tanto había querido escapar. _Ella no lo merecía_. No ella. No Beth. Él sabía que jamás se perdonaría. _Él la perdió_. _Él la mató_. El grupo había recibido uno de sus golpes más duros. Beth era luz, y esperanza y ahora… ¿ahora qué?...

...

El camino se volvió más pesado para todos. Estaban cansados, hambrientos, deshechos. Debían encontrar un sitio seguro, ya no podían seguir vagando, no con Judith. Ella necesitaba un lugar, todos lo necesitaban.

Acamparon en el bosque. Noah, Sasha y Tyresse aseguraron el pequeño campamento mientras Maggie y Glenn fabricaban una pequeña fogata. Rick, Michonne y Carl, quien sostenía a la bebé, vigilaban la zona. Los nuevos, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene y Tara hablaban entre ellos sobre que dirección debían tomar de ahora en más. _Y él…él los observaba. _

Sentado a su lado se encontraba Carol. Ella no se había separado de él desde lo sucedido en el hospital. Estaba allí, pendiente de él. Podía sentir como su amigo se ahogaba en sus sentimientos. Nunca lo había visto tan destruido, completamente abatido. Beth era una chica especial, todos lo sabían. Había mucho de Hershel en ella. Su optimismo, su fe, su grandeza. Era bella, con un corazón bondadoso. Daryl le había comentado que era una chica fuerte, tal vez no física pero si mentalmente. _Ella era una sobreviviente_. Una a la que su amigo no podía dejar atrás.

— Daryl— Carol rompió el silencio captando la atención del cazador. — En el hospital… ella cuidó de mí.

Él sintió que algo dentro de él se removía. Había querido preguntar a Carol antes pero nunca se sintió con el suficiente coraje para hacerlo. _Tenía miedo_. Si, Daryl Dixon tenía miedo de lo que ella podía decir. El pensar en Beth sufriendo en manos de esa gente, sola, herida. Había notado las cicatrices en su rostro, los moretones, su yeso. La habían tocado, golpeado. La rabia lo invadía por completo, no sólo contra quienes la lastimaron sino con el mismo. Él había bajado la guardia y esa torpeza arrastró a Beth hacia sus captores. Ella estaba muerta y en su mente, su muerte, era su responsabilidad. Él así lo sentía. Carol continúo hablando.

—Se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba mi mano… me pedía que luchara, que aún valía la pena.

— Ella era así— dijo el cazador. —Siempre cuidaba de todos nosotros.

— Si… Ella sabía que yo seguía débil, que no podía hablar… pero igual se quedo a mi lado, peleando con esa policía para que me dieran atención. Ella realmente me salvó.

— Y nosotros la abandonamos— pronunció por lo bajo, su tono era tranquilo. — Yo deje que se la llevaran y después… después la dejamos ahí como basura, como si no significara nada para nosotros.

— Teníamos que salir… los muertos llegaron y…

— No— la interrumpe. — Debimos sacarla… teníamos que enterrarla— afirma con énfasis. — A ella le hubiera gustado. Daryl no vuelve a hablar durante el resto de la noche.

Carol podía sentir el dolor en cada una de las palabras que el cazador pronunció. Sabe que Beth merecía un entierro, una despedida, pero también sabe que debían correr… _continuar andando_. Ella voltea y puede ver a Daryl mirando hacia el cielo oscurecido y estrellado. Aquel hombre que una vez supo ser el más fuerte de grupo estaba perdido en su dolor y ella no sabía como ayudarlo. Por primera vez sintió miedo por él… _sintió miedo por Daryl_.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos. ¿Cómo empezaron este 2015?, a que con muchas ganas de que el universo de TWD nos sorprenda con el regreso de nuestra chica Greene. Deseos... Deseos...Ahora sí, espero que este capítulo en donde intente expresar el sentir de nuestro cazador tras la pérdida de Beth haya sido de su agrado. Se que no soy muy buena pero lo hago de corazón siempre esperando mejorar así que son bienvenidos sus reviews. Hasta la próxima!.<em>


	5. Lazos

_**crecidoTHE WALKING DEAD ME PERTENECE, SALVO EL AMOR POR LA SERIE Y SUS PERSONAJES.**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**_

_RENACER_

_Capítulo_ 4:_ Lazos_

Ellos encontraron un lugar, Alexandría. Era verdaderamente bueno, seguro. Las personas que lo habitaban llegaron allí desde el comienzo del brote. El sitio parecía irreal para estas épocas donde lo único que abundaba era el desorden y la muerte.

Alexandría contaba con cientos de casas, jardines, una pequeña escuela, un centro médico, torres de vigilancia y lo más importante, grandes muros de acero que proporcionaban protección. Uno de los rasgos negativos residia en la falta de conocimiento de sus habitantes sobre la magnitud de lo que afuera acontecía. Los habitantes no habían tenido la necesidad de salir ya que se auto abastecían gracias a los animales, cultivos y a un pequeño lago artificial que recorría gran parte de la zona, contaban con generadores de electricidad así como con paneles solares. Tanto Rick como el resto del grupo comenzaron a notar algunas falencias en la seguridad, fue así como pronto el sheriff se encontró al frente de la Zona Segura como líder, ya que el anterior, Josh, le cedió su cargo al sentir que la experiencia del grupo los beneficiaría enormemente.

Daryl podía notar la inmensa alegría y alivio en los rostros de los miembros de su familia al sentir que por fin después de tanto peregrinar habían logrado encontrar un sitio en condiciones en el cual refugiarse y _vivir. _Este nuevo sitio les permitía descansar, proyectar pero siempre sin bajar la guardia porque en este mundo nada era del todo seguro.

El cazador se sintió feliz por ellos, todos encontraron algo de paz y después de tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, Alexandría era como lluvia en medio de ese incendio que constantemente amenazaba con consumirlos. Pero Daryl aún se sentía en llamas, en un infierno del que no podía ni quería salir.

Cada vez que miraba a su alrededor la veía. Él sabía que ella había soñado con un lugar así, ella tenía fe en que algún momento lo encontrarían. Un hogar. Beth merecía un hogar.

...

Durante el primer año, los habitantes de la Zona Segura lograron confiar lo suficiente en el grupo como para cederle a Rick el mando y reorganizar la ciudad creando patrullas internas y externas que mantendrían alejados a los muertos que rondaban por los alrededores.

El grupo se encargó de enseñar a los habitantes de Alexandría a defenderse ya que nunca habían tenido que hacerlo por encontrarse sobre protegidos por las murallas y la vida en la Zona Segura. Al momento en que las armas escasearon fueron Abraham, Michonne, Carol y Daryl los encargados de buscar más armamento. El cazador se encargó de las primeras expediciones, sintiéndose más a gusto fuera ya que su esencia estaba arraigada con el exterior. Por más esfuerzo que hacía por adaptarse a la vida en comunidad su lugar estaba en el exterior , en los bosques. Cuando fue llamado por Rick para enseñar a defensa a algunos de los miembros de la comunidad él se negó, no sólo porque no era el hombre más sociable del mundo sino porque ya había instruido a alguien y no tenía intensión de volver a hacerlo. Él enseñó a Beth y ella fue la primera y la última.

...

A lo largo del segundo año la comunidad se vio perjudicada por la baja de suministros. La cosecha fue afectada por una plaga que significó la pérdida de gran parte de los cultivos. El grupo entendió que era necesario comenzar a ir más allá de lo que acostumbraban en busca de nuevas comunidades. Sabían que si Alexandría era real era posible que encontraran otros asentamientos con los cuales establecer relación. Comprendían que era un riesgo confiar la ubicación de su Zona Segura ya que las personas seguían siendo el mayor de sus problemas pero debían entablar lazos para poder sobrevivir.

Al norte de Alexandría encontraron Paradise, otra comunidad organizada y muy bien abastecida. Luego de indagar lo suficiente llegaron a un acuerdo con sus líderes que beneficiaría a ambos lados.

A su regreso las buenas noticias fueron bien recibidas ya que no sólo solucionaba el problema de desabastecimiento que estaban por sufrir sino que les daba esperanzas el saber de la existencia de otros en su misma condición.

Dentro de la casa asignada para el sheriff, Daryl se encontró con una pequeña niña en la parte baja de las escaleras. Ella no dudo en correr y abrazarlo tan fuerte como su cuerpito le permitía. Judith había ccrecido, su sonrisa llenaba el corazón del cazador. Era ella la razón por la que él no se marchaba. Él debía cuidar de Judith como ella lo hacía...como lo hubiese hecho de seguir con vida


End file.
